Laws of attraction
by Touch The Dark
Summary: William Harper is one of the best attorneys at Wolfram and Hart and needs a new assistnt. Buffy Summers just quit her job. What will happen when he hires her? Will they be at eachother's throats or will love blosom?
1. You're fired

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

**Laws of attraction**

**Chapter one: You're fired**

LA was familiar with all sorts of crime. The people who dealt with it and dug people out of holes so big that if they breathed just one word they would sure to be found guilty? That was Wolfram and Hart. They were able to twist the law to the clients advantage- no matter how bad the charge. A young woman wearing a red suit sitting on the edge of a desk with her long legs crossed and accentuated as she sat, arms folded. She grew more impatient as time went on. Small smile crept on her lips. A brown haired man walking towards her, unbuttoning his jacket.

"You're late..."

Jacket removed and placed on the black leather sofa. He stood a couple of inches away from her.

"Sorry, work held me up...is there something I can do to make it up to you?" he asked, running his hand on her knee

She passionately kissed him, pushing everything off the desk. Straddling her and needing more of her passion, nipping at her ear. She eagerly unbuttoned his shirt. He buttoned her shirt. Hand travelling up her smooth, slender leg. They were abruptly stopped by the door banging. Both heads turning to see a very angry looking, bleach blonde man. He wore a grey suit, with a dark red shirt and matching tie. Jaw clenched. The brunettes scrambled off the table. Deadly glare fell upon them. Flinging the door to his office open, he pushed them both out. Everyone on the top and lower level staring at them.

"In case you didn't know, YOU'RE FIRED!" he screamed at the woman, slamming the door behind him.

Letting out all of his anger he screamed. At reception, Andrew Wells and Harmony Kendall looked on with some concern.

"He goes through assistants like cheetoes...go and check on him," Andrew commented

"No! Why don't you?" Harmony squeaked

"I am not going into the death pen!"

"But you expect me to?... god Andrew you're such a girl,"

The man made a face of extreme frustration. Throwing the cup in a paroxysm of rage at the door caused both receptionists to jump. The blonde rose from her chair.

"Why do I always end up with damage control?" she whined

He signalled a thumbs up to her. His rage was uncontrollable.

Tossing the desk over he proceeded to kick it and pull the legs off. Throwing chairs or anything that he could get a hold of to break it into pieces. Screaming as he put his foot through. Anger boiling over. Why did he always get the short straw?

"Stupid. Bloody bint!!"

Grabbing one of the legs he smashed the remaining bits into smithereens. Harmony walked in to see him. Gasp of shock as she inspected the pieces.

"Oh my god! Is everything ok Mr Harper?"

Throwing it to the floor, he smoothed out his hair and let out a long, deep sigh.

"Does it look like it?" Mr Harper barked Beat. Harmony was taken back by his sharp tone.

"I-uh-"

"Look, just do your job, order a new table and stop hassling me!"

Storming past the blonde and down the stairs. Straight past Andrew, who waved but only received a scowl in return. In the office next door, a middle aged man was showing a tall brunette out of his office when they heard the commotion. She let out a small chuckle.

"A bit temperamental, huh?"

Nod.

"Assistant issues...," he informed

They shook hands.

"Well, Mr Giles, thank you for your help,"

"You are very welcome Miss Chase, you have our card if you ever need anything?"

Miss Chase patted her jacket's pocket.

"Right here...thank you again," she said, going down the stairs. His smile turned into a frown when he turned to the direction his fellow co worker went in.

A middle aged man sat forward in his chair, hands clasped together and looking grim. A young, blonde woman passed him an envelope. Addressed to a one Mr R Wilkins. Taking the envelope, he opened it up and read what was inside. He knew this day was coming for a long time but hoped she would change her mind. She had been there for near on five years.

"Is there anyway you could reconsider Miss Summers?" he asked

"No, Mr Wilkins," Miss Summers said sternly

Sigh. Mr Wilkins rose from his chair and sat on the corner of his desk.

"Not even if I bump up your salary?" Mr Wilkins asked, raised brow.

Not wanting her soon to be ex boss to think it was him who was her reason for leaving the firm, Miss Summers gave her explanation.

"Mr Wilkins, you are the best boss any assistant could ask for but I can't carry on working for you. Things have been a bit...tense the past week as you well know,"

Nod of understanding.

"That's gloomy..."

The blonde got up and held her hand out one last time. He just squeezed her in a hug so tight, she thought her ribs would crack. Finally releasing her and smiling at her fondly.

"I will give you such a glowing reference to fit your sparkling personality," he beamed

Smile.

"Thank you,"

She left his office, feeling a whole weight lifting. However, her good mood was quickly ruined by a tall, well built man coming over to her. It was just last week she had walked in on her former boyfriend with Rachael from accountants.

"Buffy, can we talk?" he asked

Buffy pushed past him into her cubicle.

"Vocal-cord-wise, yes. With each other? No."

She turned, grabbing an empty box from underneath her desk.

"We have to talk,"

She slammed some stuff into the box, turning away from Riley and sighed.

"Let me explain...please?" he pleaded

She turned back, annoyed.

"And say what, Riley? 'What were you thinking? How long have you been lying to me?' Nothing you say right now is going to make this better."

Buffy turned back to the box. Riley moved forward.

"I realize that. (Grabs her arm and turns her around) I don't expect... I just need you to hear me out." Riley said, angrily

"Fine. Get your hand off of me." she replied quietly

He let go of her arm, sighing, Riley walked a few steps away. Luckily it was the dinner hour so there wasn't many people around to witness this scene.

"I think, when this thing started, it was just some stupid, immature game. I wanted to even the score after I saw you with Angel,"

"We were just talking-"

"I know. On some level I know that. But I was still spun. (pause) I don't know, I - I wanted to get it, Buffy. I wanted to get you." he explained

"So this is my fault? Hey, gee, Buffy's so mysterious, I think I'll go and let some other w..." Buffy stopped and looked down to the ground.

"This isn't your fault. It's mine. I feel like hell for what I've put you through. (Buffy still doesn't look at him) It's just... (sighs) these girls-they made me feel something, Buffy. Something I didn't even know I was missing until-"

Teary eyed she snapped her head round.

"Don't you even dare say that!...(grabs the box) just go back to your whores, Riley, since they obviously had more to offer you than me,"

She stormed out of the building, holding back the tears until she got to her car. Dumping the box in the back she sobbed. People began to look at her, Buffy became infuriated, starting the ignition and speeded out of the car park, not caring if she got a speeding fine.

Boyfriendless and jobless. That was what Buffy was. Although Riley was mostly the reason why she left, Buffy felt like a change of scenery. You never know what's right round the corner, right? Letting all the tension drain from her, she smiled as she poured a glass of her favourite red wine. So what if she wanted to have a alcoholic drink at one in the afternoon, wasn't America a free country? No laws against such a thing. Cool glass met her rosy lip as she took a big gulp. Ring. Agitated sigh sounded. It could've been one of two people. Her mother who lived in Sunnydale or the very person she was sure to strangle if she ever saw him again. Picking up the receiver, Buffy answered, silently praying that it wasn't the latter.

"Hello?"

"Hey Buffy, Cordelia here!...I wasn't expecting you to be in," Cordelia chirped

Relief washed over the blonde.

"Why did you call then?"

Silence.

"Woah, harsh much?"

"I'm sorry Cordy just a really really bad day,"

"How about we talk it out over a nice, creamy latte," coaxed the brunette

Not being able to refuse, Buffy smiled and replied with a cool "Lets do it.".

Antigua coffee house was Buffy's favourite coffee house. They actually roasted their own coffee beans, which you got to see them do. Not only did they serve coffee but also tea and sandwiches. There was nothing like enhancing your exquisite drinking pleasure while experiencing a indigenous culture. Buffy wrapped one hand around her cup and stirred her latte. The whirling motions had her in a semi trance. The brunette spoke about her gratifying morning. How a few months back she was in work and her boss came on to her. Retaliating she smacked him in the genital area. The repercussions? The boss decided to sue her for assault and Cordelia sued him for sexual harassment. Quickly realising that her friend wasn't listening, Cordelia waved her hand in front of Buffy's face.

"Earth to Buffy," she said

"Huh?"

Cordelia rolled her pretty eyes.

"Have you been getting enough sleep cos you have serious pander eyes,"

Buffy paused, sipping her drink.

"Yeah, just a really bad day...nothing to worry about," she reminded, weakly.

Forehead crumpled into a frown. Cordelia knew something was bothering her friend and was determined to find out what.

"Come on, I know I'm stupid but by the peevish look on your face I can tell something is up so spill,"

The blonde braced herself.

"I walked in on Riley with another woman last week-"

"Oh my god! That jerk! I'm so gonna bust him!" she squeaked

"Today I handed in my resignation, I just couldn't face another day working in the same building as him," she said, quietly

"He _really _isn't worth it, believe me. Besides with looks like you and a friend like me you can have anyone you want," Cordelia stated boldly

Shrug of the shoulders. Cordelia was about to boost her some more when suddenly, she had a brainwave. A rarity when it came to the rich, daddy's girl.

"My attorney could solve all your problems-"

"How? By threatening him with a law suit?" Buffy interrupted

Could they do that? Really get a law suit for infidelity?

"Maybe but I meant with your job situation. See this morning, Rupert Giles, my attorney and myself were discussing the shining win at my court case, all of a sudden we hear this commotion,"

"Turns out that one of the attorneys fired his assistant," she continued

"I don't know Cordy..."

Pulling out a business card, she pushed it towards her friend.

"This is totally up your avenue Buffy! All you've gotta do is go on-line, pull off an application, what is there to lose?"

In a way she was right. Nothing to lose and Buffy did need a new job. Just one problem. She was a small fish in a big pond surrounded by very very big fish. Obliquely, Buffy looked at the card. It read:

_Wolfram & Hart, Attorneys at law_ _1127 Spring Street, Suite #666_ _Los Angeles, California 90008_ _Tel:(213) 555-1212_ _Fax: (213) 555-1000_

On the back: _Mr Rupert Giles, Attorney General._

"Wolfram & Hart want experienced assistants and I've only worked in one place,"

"Yes, but that one place you were the best, don't make me apply for you!" she warned, waggling her finger

Huff in defeat.

"Fine!"

Satisfaction washed over her. _This could be what she needs _she thought.

Later on that evening, the blonde was sat at the dining table filling out her application. She answered all the questions to the best of her ability. Then she came to one in particular. Reason for leaving last position? Did she put that she left because of her former lover decided she wasn't enough or did she simply leave it blank? Endlessly chewing on the end of her biro. In the end, Buffy decided to leave it blank, noting she probably wouldn't get the job anyway.

The past week had been chaos. Application after application had streamed through. Apparently this was a job that everyone wanted. Unable to go through them at work, William had no choice but to use his own time to decide who to give the interviews to. Dressed in a pair of simple black jeans and a vest top, he sat on a luxurious leather sofa, listening to The New York Dolls. Beer on the table.

"No,"

Tossed the rejected form to the right of him.

"Yes,"

The sum total of one in the interview pile. Taking one look at the next one, he frowned. Harmony was applying again?

"Definitely not,"

Two hours later and there were only nineteen people in the yes pile. That was just based on grades and experience. The last one of the night and then he could jump in the shower and relax. Buffy Summers. _Sounds like a proper daddy's girl _he thought. Taking a long look at her application, he finally tossed the form to the left of him, on top of the yes pile.

William was always greeted with smiles and waves from the ladies and jealous glares from the men at work. This did nothing for his ego, although it should. There was one thing that should happen in the work place and that was work. If the bleach blonde wanted to get interviews done and dusted by the end of the week then he would have to pull out all the stops to ensure that it happened. William couldn't go another week without an assistant. He was already getting extra moody and less pleasant to be around. Schedule up and out the window. Before heading up the stairs to his office he placed a pile of papers on reception.

"I want you to type up a name tag for everyone on that pile and call them to arrange an interview time,"

Andrew smiled.

"Sure can do Mr Harper,"

Mr Harper simply nodded and headed up to his office.

Harmony dived into the forms.

"Please, please please," she muttered

A look of disappointment fell across her face. She slumped back into her chair.

"Am I not even worth an interview?"

The strawberry blonde patted her on the shoulder knowing all too well what had happened the first and last time she went for that job. Points for her dressing nicely and speaking politely but Harmony was as dim as you could get. Mr Harper really thought she was annoying as hell. Not that he would deliberately fail her on the interview, she did that herself.

One hour to attempt to sit and relax. At the same time try and eat something to keep you going. Rupert watched him rapidly stretching and rubbing his fingers. Frowning, he decided to intervene before it got worse. Normally, William was alone during his lunch break but today someone decided to join him. A blue cup full of coffee was pushed towards the attorney. When he raised his head his frown matched the man sitting beside him.

"Drink that," Rupert ordered

"Dad, I feel fine," William lied

The older man looked him sternly in the eye.

"William, you can say you are fine all you like but it is distinctly obvious you are not now, drink,"

Reluctantly, William drank the coffee.

"Have you eaten something sugary?" he continued

"I'm about to, would you stop treating me like a soddin' kid, I'm 27 not 7 and quite capable of looking after myself thanks,"

He rose from the chair and put his dishes in the dishwasher. His father walked up to him. He didn't mean to be like this with him especially after everything he had been through but he couldn't help it. William walked to the door but was stopped by Rupert talking.

"And I don't mean to treat you like a child but you are my son and I worry about you," concern laced in his voice

"I know," he whispered

First step was first, make a good impression on the boss. That was Buffy's first rule when going for a job. Driving down the road, she fixed her hair in the mirror, sighing deeply. This was the first interview she had in years. What if she mucked it all up? What if she wasn't what they were looking for? Well, they were the best law firm in LA, possibly the whole United States. As she pulled up into the car park and halted to a stop in a space, Buffy gulped. One thought echoing in her mind; small fish, big pond. Upon entering, that thought grew louder and louder as she stood in the lobby. Lots of different rooms. On the wall, written in bold, black letters was: _Los Angeles Crime Scene Investigation department_. Wasn't this suppose to be a law firm? A woman with long brown hair, dressed in a white lab coat and a pair of glasses noticed the young woman looking lost. Before she knew it, Buffy was greeted by the woman.

"Winfred Burkle, I work in the DNA lab, Can I help you? Only you seem a tiny bit lost," she asked, sweetly

"I'm here for a job interview," Buffy replied

Winfred pointed a finger in the air.

"Job interview...oh! You must mean for the job at Wolfram and Hart, ok, if you go straight ahead you will see the elevator and that should take you straight there,"

"Thanks,"

Buffy smiled and walked to the elevator.

"No problem!" the lab tech shouted

Buffy rocked on her heels and waited.

"Elevator opening," the elevator sounded

Buffy stared in awe. Wolfram and Hart was huge. Certainly would win the best law firm in her books and that was just on interior design. She was greeted by the happy, smiling face that was Andrew and the gloomy and moping face that was Harmony.

"I'm here for the personal assistant's job,"

Harmony shot daggers at the blonde. It just wasn't fair that she didn't even get a look in.

"Ok, can I have your name as stated on the application?"

"Buffy Summers,"

Andrew flicked through the stickers, handing Buffy hers.

"Ok, so if you stick that on and take a seat over there by that guy who sorta looks like Pierce Brosnan, Mr Harper will be with you shortly,"

"Thanks,"

Taking a seat next to a young, coloured woman called Martha Jones. Martha turned her head to Buffy.

"Buffy Summers, I'm Martha Jones but you already know that, with the sticker,"

Buffy giggled.

"Nice to meet you Martha...so, what do you know about this place,"

Nervous chuckle escaped Martha's lips.

"All I know is the guy who is interviewing us is meant to be really hardcore,"

Gulp. Well this was going to be fun.

Pacing. Pacing was always good. Something he found to ease his nerves. Just something about interviews that made him anxious and in some cases extremely neurotic. Constantly looking in the mirror, messing with his hair, readjusting his tie. He had interviewed the first ten this morning with no luck. A red haired woman walked in, arms full with briefcases. Running up to her, he planted a rough kiss on her forehead.

"Red, you're a bloody life saver,"

The woman looked to her long term friend with concern. His mood could be light and fun one minute and the next he could be in a rage.

"Uh, o-okay but where are these going?" She waggled the bags.

"Go down the stairs and its the first room on the right,"

A young brunette woman walked in and greeted her.

"Willow,"

"Hey Faith, If you need anything else just let me know," Willow said before exiting.

The brunette wore dark, tight jeans, a tight black vest top with a denim jacket over that waltz in and sat herself on the leather sofa, crossing one leg over the other, chewing her gum. Police badge showing.

"Hey Spikey, hows things goin'?" she asked

William frowned before returning back to the mirror.

"Faith, as much as I'd love to chat, I can't," I

nteresting. He didn't pull her up on calling him Spikey. Smirking, Faith continued the conversation.

"You didn't pull me up..."

Shrug.

"More important things (turns to Faith) how does this suit look? Is it the right colour?"

"It's the right colour, right size, right shape,"

She leaned over to get a better look at his bottom.

"And shows your ass off a right treat too," she grinned

William rolled his eyes, messing with his hair.

"My hair is a total mess! I can't do it lookin' like a total pounce!"

Now back to pacing. Not only that he was muttering on how wrong he looked. How his roots were showing. Biting his nails. Faith had had enough. Marching over to him she slapped him right across the head.

"OW! What the bloody hell was that for you idiot!" he shouted

"Cos you're doing my head in with all this pacing and muttering, you're the boss they should fear you not the other way round," she matched his tone

Messing he pushed her out the door and slammed it shut. Her nose was pressed against the glass. He mockingly smirked at her and stuck his tongue out.

They all stared in awe at the man who now stood in the middle of the room. They all had a laptop in front of them. Young. Professional and certainly ruthless. "

Here at Wolfram and Hart we don't do things by halves. We are professionals and I expect my PA to be aware and able at all times. Now I we will begin by testing your knowledge of Microsoft programs and typing speed, so bring Word up," he spoke with an English accent

He glanced at Buffy. He couldn't take his eyes off her. 5Ft 3 inches, golden blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. She wore a conservative red skirt-suit and her hair was pulled back in a neat bun. She smiled slightly as she caught his gaze. He smiled back. Snapping out of his revere, William turned his smile into a frown and started to talk and listened as they typed.

One by one they entered his office and one by one they came out a blubbering mess. She found herself staring down at her skirt, angrily.

"Stupid skirt," she muttered

Now it was Buffy's turn and she was petrified. This guy, as hot as he was seemed the type you shouldn't cross but at the same time seemed nice too. Weird combination.

"Take a seat, Miss Summers,"

Mr Harper showed her in He sat behind the desk across from Buffy. She sat also. Fidgeting in her seat.

"It feels like I'm on The Apprentice and you're about to fire me," she said, nervously

Mr Harper smiled. He took out a pen and had her application form in front of him.

"Miss Summers, I noticed that on your application you left the reasons for leaving last position blank,"

Oh no, what does she say?

"Personal reasons, I was dating someone and then things, it got complicated..."

Buffy looked down at her feet. He knew she was the right assistant for him. Glowing reference from her former boss.

"Quite a career you've had so far...Mr Wilkins insists you're the best in the business and quite frankly I agree,"

Cheeks coloured slightly.

"But you don't know me,"

Leaning back in the chair slightly he smiled. Blue eyes shining.

"No, I don't but I can tell that you take your career seriously just by taking one look at you, I'm good that way,"

"Uh, thank you, I guess,"

One last glance at his notes.

"Is Monday ok for you?"

Wait just wait a second. He was offering her the job?

"Excuse me? I-I mean you're giving me the job?" she said, still not able to believe this

Maybe it was all a hoax and he would tell her to sling her hook.

"Yes, Miss Summers,"

"Seriously? I mean, aren't there more qualified people out there?"

Nod.

"That may be the case but we don't much care for what is written on paper, well we do but as long as you have grades, it's really more about experience and professionalism is essential at all times... so can I put you down for the job then?" he clicked

"Definitely! Oh my god! Thank you so much, Mr Harper!" she squealed, shaking his hand

He chuckled at the girl's excitement. William guaranteed she would have a different opinion by the end of her first week. They all did.

So what do you think guys? What was your favourite bit? Do you have any ideas for the next chapter? Please please please review!!


	2. First day

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

Chapter two: First day.

There was nothing like running through the park on a hot summer's afternoon. This was his remedy for anything. You had a bad day? Just go and run. It was like all the badness was the sweat and the more you sweat the better you felt. Gravel rustling as he pounded his feet onto the path. When he got in the rhythm, William slipped on his earphone and hit play. Picking up pace to the hard rock sound of Voices by Disturbed. It made him feel all anarchistic and pugnacious. He kept running and running, always careful not to knock into people. Coming to a stop a few feet away from the swings. A little girl was running around, giggling and full of life. Her father running after her.

"Come on daddy! Come get me!" she goaded, pulling tongues.

The man smiled and then shouted.

"You asked for it!"

Shriek of laughter. William looked at them, sullen expression all the while. 3PM. Maybe he would have chance to fit it in. It had been a while since he had gone. Removing his earphones, he walked towards the gates.

Finally she could do what she loved best. Dancing. Kicking off her shoes, Buffy went into her room and dumped all the bags on her bed. After a few minutes she came out wearing her grey sweats and a vest top. Carefully stretching before she started. Swinging her arms from side to side. Stretching her legs. Picking up the slim, silver remote she hit play and put the remote back. As Say it right by Nelly Furtado started up she began to move slowly. Changing direction, going with the flow of the music. Jumping and spinning around, changing from one style to the next. Picking up pace as the music carried on. Finally lunging into the splits. The blonde flopped back and closed her eyes.

9 AM. Monday morning. Buffy stood in the lobby at Wolfram and Hart, dressed in a nice beige skirt, white blouse and hair in a ponytail. Heels to match what she wore. She had never felt this nervous before, especially when starting a new job. Rosy lips smiled slightly as Mr Harper greeted her with a firm handshake.

"Punctuality, that's what I like to see,"

"Well, it wouldn't be too great if I turned up late for my first day now would it?" she grinned

William grinned along too. However he was secretly dreading what was to come. Mr Harper led Buffy towards the elevator.

"Ok, introductions (presses the button) as you can imagine there are a hell of a lot of people working in this place and not just for Wolfram and Hart,"

Buffy nodded as they stepped into the elevator, noting how apprehensive he looked. He pressed the button and watched as the doors closed. He wore a black suit, dark blue shirt and black tie.

"We don't have time t-to introduce you to everyone so I-I will just do the important people," he stammered and stuttered

The elevator suddenly stopped, causing him to look around, clearly agitated. Shifting uncomfortably on the spot. Buffy looked at him, slightly concerned.

"Mr Harper, are you ok?" she asked

"Yes! Fine. I'm fine," he hesitated

Buffy caught that. _Is it me causing him to be like this? _She thought but quickly remembered that he hadn't acted like this at her interview.

"Just so you know, you're a terrible liar,"

Now he looked at her, perplexed. Adrenalin rushing through his veins and panic started to set in. What if they got stuck down there? Not even the pleasant company of Miss Summers could help. Finally they started moving again. Relief washing over him. Stepping out, Mr Harper opened the doors and they stood on a balcony and a set of stair which led down to a room. Explaining where they were as they walked down the stairs and enter the room. Buffy gulped as she looked through the window and she came face to face with two men dressed in white lab coats with examination written in black cotton, wearing gloves, examining a dead body. Microphone dangling above the deceased. The man on the left had strawberry blonde hair and the man on the right had brown hair. She looked visibly sick. The morgue. He could've given her a fair warning.

"Don't worry, when I first came here I passed out," he informed, noting how she looked

Well, ok she could've done worse. The strawberry blonde looked towards them and William waved and then pointed to the petite woman beside him.

"We have company," he said to the other man, nodding towards the room.

The brunette took hold of the microphone and spoke.

"Examination stopped...9:15 AM," he spoke with a cockney accent

Removing scrub, gloves and dumping their coats on the hooks, the men entered the room. The cockney glanced at Buffy, whose complexion had returned to normal and then turned his attention to her companion.

"Isn't this a bit early in the morning for you to drop by?"

"Miss Summers, this is Dr Owen Harper (points to the brunette) and Dr Daniel Osborne, Dr Harper, Dr Osborne this is Miss Summers, my new assistant,"

Dr Harper smiled and shook her hand. Dr Osborne simply nodded.

"It's a genuine pleasure, just to warn you Mr Harper has a temper on him like a bear with a sore head, this once time..." Owen stated

The platinum blonde glared at him.

"Shut it," he warned

Daniel sat on one of the chairs, grabbing a bottle of water. The wheels in her head went round.

"Are you two brothers?" she enquired

"No, we're cousins and since when did we get all formal, Will?" Owen raised a brow

"When in company of staff we use our professional names, you know that,"

Owen joined his colleague and mocked his cousin.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered

He opened the door and looked sternly at his assistant.

"Miss Summers,"

He was going up the stairs before she was out the door. Working for this guy was sure going to be fun.

Next was the CSI department. Willow spotted them, waving as she came over. She seemed nice enough. For the first time all morning, Buffy saw his whole face lit up. They were a couple? Well, she didn't seem his type. _Each to their own _she thought. He pointed with pride and the red head.

"This is Miss Willow Rosenburg, the biggest computer genius on this side of the country...I'd wager, meet Miss Summers, my assistant,"

Willow blushed.

"Nice to meet you,"

Willow left the pair. Mr Harper was about to speak when he was cut off by someone shouting the odds. William rolled his eyes. Buffy saw that it was coming from an interrogation room the other end of the hall. They watch as Faith was took out the room, accompanied by a very angry looking black man.

"You call punching a suspect control?!" he said

Shrug.

"He was getting on my nerves! Even if that punk didn't do it, he knows who did, I'd bet my whole savings on it,"

The attorney and his assistant watched on. The man ordered her to go and calm down and think about her actions. Not to return until she could interrogate without lashing out. Faith stormed away from him right up to William.

"That jackass! (faces Buffy) Detective Faith Davenport, CSI and you are?" she asked

"This is Miss Summers, my assistant," Mr Harper introduced

Buffy smiled, warily. She seemed so volatile.

"Well, nice to meet you...love to stop but I really feel the need for some strong coffee and air, catch y'all later,"

The feisty CSI agent was gone.

After reintroducing Buffy to Harmony and Andrew as his new assistant, Mr Harper showed her the staff room. Whilst there they sat down and read the fire procedure, health and safety and who the first aider was. Weirdly, that responsibility fell to the most unlikely person out of all the staff there. Not knocking on entering, he showed her into the post room. In there was a dark haired young man, wearing a pair of jeans and a Hawaiian shirt. He didn't notice anyone was there until he turned around and jumped out of his skin.

"Holy pretzels! I really wish people would start knocking when they come in heeeeeeeeeeeeere..."

The man looked Buffy up and down, subconsciously licking his lips, staring at her.

"This dribbling idiot is Xander Harris, postal man and first aider,"

Xander snapped out of it, smiling at her.

"Harris, this is Miss Summers, my assistant,"

"Hey, you don't happen to have a boyfriend, do you?"

Buffy frowned. Not wanting to hurt Xander, because he seemed like a nice guy, she explained that, no she didn't have a boyfriend but she didn't want one either. He seemed quite happy with that. One last stop and that was it.

Mr Giles sat at his desk, opposite an older man in a tweed suit. His hair combed back and a tidy beard completed his look. In front of them were a bunch of papers. Taking the one on top, the man put on his glasses and began to read it. Nod of approval. Knock at the door.

"Come in," Mr Giles called

Mr Harper and Miss Summers walked in.

"William," his dad greeted

Buffy took in the surroundings. The man in the chair stared at her for a moment, she smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry to interrupt but I would like to introduce you to Miss Summers, my assistant,"

Rupert smiled politely.

"Rupert Giles, Attorney general and also William's father," he introduced himself

The older man stood up and firmly shook her hand.

"Quentin Travers, Miss Summers, it is an absolute pleasure and I am sure you will be a valuable asset to the team," Quentin spoke with an English accent

Good. The big bosses liked her.

Entering the office, Buffy couldn't believe how spacious it was. Massive windows to let in the maximum amount of sunlight. Plain décor but that was to be expected. Nice leather sofa. Water machine and two desks. Mr Harper moved to the desk in front of the windows.

"This is my desk and that one over there is yours,"

"I got my own desk?" she asked

"Well, it wouldn't be suitable for us to share a desk now would it?" he raised a brow

Slight chuckle. No, definitely not.

"Case files are meant to be in that cabinet but as you can see they are all over the place, I would go through them with you myself but I have a meeting with a client in ten,"

He gathered his briefcase and case file. Straightening himself out, Mr Harper faced her.

"If you need anything then just ask one of the receptionists they wouldn't mind helping,"

"Ok,"

"Right then, I'll be back around lunch hour,"

After two hours of sorting through the files, Buffy had finally got them in order. She was just putting the last one away when Mr Harper walked through the door. Placing his briefcase on the table. This morning there must've been over one hundred files on that desk and she had sorted them all and it wasn't even one in the afternoon.

"Go well?" Buffy asked, shutting the cabinet

"As well as could be expected," replied, frowning at the coloured stickers on the three drawers

Marching to her he pointed a agitated finger to them.

"What is the meaning of this?" he spat

Now she believed Cordelia when she said he was temperamental.

"I call it the traffic light system, red for the most serious, amber for serious and green for the minor cases, I've also put stickers on the files, is it a problem?"

She nervously waited for his answer. Carefully studying his face. He seemed perplexed at first but then it softened into a smile.

"No problem, look you can go for your lunch if you want,"

"I'll just finish up here,"

William liked the character and charm of this girl. _Pretty and smart _he thought, looking at her, one leg crossed over the other as she sat at her desk.

So what do you think guys? What was your favourite bit? Do you have any ideas for the next chapter? Please please please review!!


	3. World domination

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

Authors note: Well I thought I'd let you know that I have a website slayerchronicles, its a wiki webpaint site. Here I will post all of my stories aswell as on fanfiction. So please feel free to have a look around and join up! :D thank you!

Chapter three: World domination

Los Angeles beach. Waves on the sand. In the far distance a pier stretched out into the water. Buffy stepped into view, walking barefoot across the sand. She stopped and looked out over the ocean. She closed her eyes and raised her head to just feel the sun on her face and listen to the waves come in. She was abruptly woken up by a ringing. Groaning as she read the bright green numbers on her clock. Two thirty AM. Who in their right mind called at this hour? Riley. As if bombarding her with calls during the day wasn't enough now he had to wake her from her much needed sleep. Grabbing the receiver she planned on giving him hell.

"Riley, get it through your thick skull that I don't want anything to do with you!" she shouted, slamming down the phone.

A few minutes later the phone rang again. Doesn't he get the message?

"Just quit hassling me Riley!"

"Wow, do you ever let anyone speak?" an Irish/American voice spoke

Buffy blinked.

"Buffy, you there?"

"Uh, yeah, is there something wrong, Angel?"

"No, I'm coming back to LA Wednesday and I thought we could have a catch up," Angel hoped

Smile. Buffy was waiting a long time to have a catch up with Angel.

"Sure, that would be great but can I get back to sleep, I have work in the morning and I really couldn't stand getting my ears chomped off for looking like a zombie,"

Light heart laugh. After a few more minutes they hung up. Leaving Buffy to get her much needed sleep.

Buffy's second week working at Wolfram and Hart had started smoothly but was quickly descending into chaos. Firstly, Mr Harper was the most unpredictable man she had ever come across. He would be in a good mood one minute and then drastically change into a raging dragon. Constantly snapping and barking orders to her. In the past if anyone had spoken to her like that she would of told them what she thought but not now. She was utterly determined that she would keep a hold of that, however it was becoming harder and harder each time he said something.As if her boss' moods weren't enough, she had to put up with endless amount of scowling and dagger throwing from Harmony. Mr Harper had told Buffy to just ignore the stupid bint because she is jealous that she never got the job. Advice well taken but when someone is constantly making up excuses just so they could barge into the office to openly flirt with her boss, well easier said than done. To add to all of this, she was being constantly hounded by Riley. Calling at least twenty times during the day. In the end she resorted to switching her phone off and pulling the wire out from the wall.

Wednesday morning. Xander pushed his trolley full of post around the building. It was his job to define what was junk mail and what was important. As he exited the lift, Rupert walked by.

"Morning, Mr Giles,"

Rupert looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Xander. Anything for me?" he enquired

The postman peered inside.

"Nope, nadda, zilch, I'll let you know when there is,"

"Thank you-"

"Mr Giles," Mr Travis called, pointing into his office

Sharing a disgruntled smile, Mr Giles walked off. The brunette man continued doing his round, whistling the theme of Doctor Who as he walked into Mr Harper's office. To his surprise and delight, the man himself was nowhere to been seen. _No, but his oh so hot assistant is _he thought, gathering all the post. Laying a small white envelope on top of the pile.

"Morning, Miss Summers," he smiled

Buffy rolled her eyes. Even though she was professional, she still hated it when people called her Miss Summers. Smiling politely.

"Morning...Xander. That was a nice tune, Doctor Who, I haven't seen that in a while, is it still on?" she eagerly questioned

She watched Doctor Who? The only woman he knew that watched the show was Faith and she only watched it for, in her words the hottest man on the planet; David Tennant.

"Yeah, but there isn't a new series for a while now,"

"Oh,"

"I'd better be gone, still got all this to deliver, plus he tends to be grouchy first thing,"

Nodding, she let him get on with his work and hoped that her boss was in a better mood today.

Wednesday afternoon. This morning he was in a good mood but that drastically changed when he opened one of the letters. Mr Harper had be laughing at Buffy's story of the pizza guy from last night but his mood swiftly changed as he read a letter in particular. Whoever it was from it was certainly making him angry. William typed up a case report, tapping nosily. Causing Buffy to look in his direction, frowning. He shrugged and just got on with it. If he wanted to type loudly then so be it. It was his office after all. The screen froze. He moved the mouse. Nothing. Did control, alt, delete and yet there was still nothing. Five minutes later still nothing. He hadn't even saved his work. Growling he smacked the keyboard.

"Stupid machine!" he yelled

Buffy's head snapped towards him.

"I don't think that will help,"

"Did I ask you? If I wanted your opinion I would've asked," he snapped

_He really does have an attitude problem _Buffy thought. Punching in the numbers with such force he nearly broke the pad he waited for someone to answer.

"Yes Mr-"

"Get Miss Rosenburg up here NOW!" he interrupted Harmony

One good thing, he didn't just speak to her like that. Slamming down the receiver, he pulled out his sixth chocolate bar of the day and started chomping. How come if she ate even one chocolate bar you can tell but he ate as many as he wanted but yet doesn't put the weight on? She stared at him in disbelief.

_I want his body...oh I didn't mean like..._ she thought, frowning. Catching that look, he lifted his brows.

"Do I have somethin' on my 'ead?" he questioned

"No, just...is that all you eat? Chocolate bar after chocolate bar because it can't be healthy," she pointed to the Hershey wrapper on the table

"Yea, well I don't pay you to give me nutrition advice,"

"Gee, your so full of positive energy today I think I'm feeding off it," she said, full of sarcasm

The start of a headache. Great this was all he needed. Not sure whether it was something to do with his condition, he pulled out a bottle of coke and began drinking it like there was no tomorrow. Willow and Harmony walked through the door.

"At last! This soddin' thing decided it doesn't want to work, I have very important documents-"

He was cut off by the phone ringing. Rolling his eyes, William mouthed one minute to the red head, picked up the phone and answered.

"Yes...what? Isn't there someone else that could-right, fine ok, be there soon as I can, bye,"

Call ended. Looking apologetic, he gathered his briefcase and jacket.

"Faith needs someone to act as attorney for someone," he informed

Mr Harper was about to leave the room when Willow spoke.

"We're still on for tonight, right? You're still coming?"

He smiled a genuine smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, pet (looks to Buffy) I want that paper work done by the time I get back," he ordered before leaving the room.

Harmony grinned. Buffy knew she couldn't get that all done in time. Willow smiled politely to the blonde sitting at her desk as she walked over to the offending computer. She looked up to see the receptionist looking smug.

"Harmony, what are you doing here. Still?" Buffy questioned

Shrug. Harmony walked around the room, laying her fingers on Buffy's brand new black linen Gucci jacket with fabulous sheen. Notched collar and two concealed buttons. Two side slit pockets and one inside pocket. Fully lined in black silk. Fabulous sharp lines. Taking a quick look at the label she sniggered.

"Obviously fake (walks over to the desk) it won't be long before he slings you out and I'm so willing to fill your shoes...of course not exactly yours because I don't want to be seen in knock offs (smiles) don't say I didn't warn you...Betty,"

With that she left a very perplexed looking Buffy and a disinterested Willow.

As if he didn't have enough on his plate now he had to deal with this. Reminding himself that he was doing a friend a favour, he rolled his eyes and walked up to the impatient looking Faith. She flashed him a thank you smile and handed him a piece of paper.

"You know, you keep on asking me for favours, maybe I should keep a 'Faith owes me big time' box," he said, reading over the paper

She leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to, ya know that Spike (he frowns at her) sorry, MR HARPER,"

A serious look fell upon his features. Reading over the paper again and then peering into the interrogation room. A battered and bruised girl sat nervously. How do you handle this? It had been a long time since he had a case like this. Taking a deep breath he entered the room. The girl glanced at him, teary eyed. A pang of hurt went through him. Normally his sat opposite his client but, giving her age and the sensitivity of the case, William opted to sit beside her. Settling into the chair he spoke.

"Kelly, I'm William Harper and I will be acting as your attorney for today,"

"I know who you are," she said, not looking at him

"Do you want to call anyone?" he asked

"My sister is coming,"

Still avoiding eye contact, Kelly didn't think that this guy would be able to get her off this charge. Although in her mind she classed it as self defence, his kind, like Faith always assumed it was down right teenage outburst.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, tell me everything that happened,"

"I've already told the officers what happened, repeating isn't gonna change things,"

He thought for a second and then nodded.

"No, probably not but if you really know who I am then you will know that I will do everything in my power to get a fair trial for you,"

She looked at him with a certain sacredness about her features.

"I just got in from school, mom and Cecily had gone to the store...leaving me with...him," she said, looking out of the window at the man in question.

William looked in the same direction, then back to her.

"Your dad?"

Slight nod. Kelly took a shaky breath and found it hard to continue.

"Take your time, I don't want you getting upset just go slowly, yeah?" he said, offering her a concerned smile

What he heard after this didn't shock him but it still made his blood boil. How any man could do a thing like that to their own daughter was beyond him.

Back in the office, Willow was trying to fix Mr Harper's computer. She knew how important it was to have it running. If she never fixed it then she would never here the end of it. Although, the man himself was extremely computer literate and was indeed an exceptionally smart man, he lacked the skills to fix them. Buffy chewed on her pen, watching the red head at work. Her mind wandered down the same route the first day she met her.

_They must be in a relationship, the way they look at each other, so much warmth and kindness and-_

_Would you just ask the woman already? Much teasing could be had_ Buffy's train of thought was interrupted by her nosy side. The blonde groaned, causing Willow to look at her.

"Did you say something?" she questioned

"Huh? No...pen isn't working, darn those ballpoints," she lied

Willow smiled. Opening the drawer on the left she glanced into it, smile fading for a second when she saw something but quickly retrieved what she was looking for. Buffy looked puzzled at what caused her to look like that. Scribbling on a spare piece of paper, smiling when it worked.

"Here," she said, handing Buffy the pen

"Thanks,"

Both returning to their previous tasks but Buffy couldn't shut her nosy self out. Instead of acting on it, she simple carried on doing what she was meant to be doing.

_Ask her what the deal is so you can get your shiny nails into that hunk of man, _her nosy self thought.

_What? Will you just shut up, we have a mountain of paper work to do and all you can think of is having it off with your boss, who I might add is taken! _Her shy self responded

_But you don't even know if he's taken, your just assuming again_, nosy combated

_Besides, he's the boss...although he does have a nice bot- hey! Stop distracting me!_

Buffy frowned and began to tap her pen on the paperwork. Her wicked self grinned.

_Ask._

_No._

The tapping intensified. The red head glanced at Buffy, putting it down to stress, she carried on with her work.

_Go on, you know you want to._

_No._

_Ask, ask, ask, ask, ask._

_Do you even understand the word no? NO!_

_What?! That has to be the most backwards thing..._

_FINE! I'll ask._

_Yippee!! _her nosey self sang, dancing inside her head.

Buffy sighed. She had no right prying into their business. So what if they were together, it had nothing to do with her. Her mother would say it was rude to ask such personal questions when you barely know the person. Finally plucking up enough courage to kill an army, Buffy asked the question.

"So, how long have you and Mr Harper been a couple?"

Willow burst into a fit of giggles. Buffy raised a brow at her outburst and looked extremely bemused.

"What?"

Deep breaths. Another giggle. She wiped the tears from under her eyes. She had never heard anything so funny in her entire life.

"Beside the fact he's like a brother to me, I'm kinda on the other side of the tracks,"

Blink.

"Oh...OH! You're gay? Oh god...foot in mouth comes to mind, I'm totally sorry,"

"Don't worry...me and Will have known each other since high school, Faith, Xander and Owen too, it's like we never separated," she said with a slight giggle tingeing the end

She had never felt so stupid in her entire life. The warmth in their eyes wasn't a boyfriend/girlfriend warmth. It was a best friend warmth. The kind of look she gave to Cordelia. An idea struck Willow.

"As a matter of fact, we're having this gathering at my place tonight, you're more than welcome to come,"

An apologetic smile played on her lips.

"Sorry, I have plans this evening, another time, yeah?"

"Sure,"

Now finding her eyes cast on the mountain of Hershay wrappers in the bin, another question about her moody yet attractive boss popped up.

"Willow," she started

"Yeah?"

"Why does Mr Harper eat so much chocolate?"

Buffy nodded to the offending trash can. Noting how surprised she looked.

"He hasn't told you?"

The blonde slowly shook her head.

"He's hyperglycaemic, hence the amount of chocolate he eats. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything,"

That explained it. The mood swings. Constantly like one person had hold of one arm and the other had hold of the other. Pulling him to be either moody or insanely happy. The latter one was a rarity in itself.

He had gotten what he needed from her. The full story. Mr Harper told Faith but she had a hard time believing it. The only way they could prove it was by doing a DNA test on the girl and her father. Reluctantly, he agreed. Frowning as he entered the office, he walked in to witness Willow and Buffy giggling their heads off.

"So, what happened then?" the blonde giggled

"Xander wrote in yellow crayon 'Boss of us' and gave it to Will," she wheezed

Both girls jumped at the door swinging shut. Mr Harper gave Buffy the eye. Checking over the paper work.

"There are mistakes in this, do it again,"

"What? I just spent the whole afternoon doing this paper work, I'm not doing it again," she protested

Fist slammed on the desk.

"You will or you'll be finding yourself looking for a job in the morning,"

Buffy had never been spoken to like that. Willow had heard enough. She frowned. That was no way to speak to an employee. Turning to the woman, she spoke.

"Why don't you go on a break," she insisted

He glared at the red head.

"Ok,"

Buffy pushed her chair away from the desk and stormed out the room.

"You have no right telling my, MY staff when they can go on a break and-"

"Shut your mouth and listen to me. What gives you the right to speak to her like that?" she interrupted

William was taken back by his friend's outburst but his attempt at answering back failed.

"But-"

Willow pointed her finger at him.

"I'm talking. Don't interrupt me, _William!"_

She sighed.

"I've known you long enough to know that something is bothering you and you don't just go spurting that mouth off of yours unless you have a perfectly good reason to," she continued

He walked towards the window, looking outside, refusing to look at her.

"What's going on?"

She stepped towards him. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes as Willow's small hand touched his arm.

"Nothing,"

Pulling at his arm so William was facing her, she pulled a serious face.

"There's no use telling me its nothing. Do you see my resolve face? (gives him her resolve face) You've seen it before. You know what it means. I'm not leaving until you tell me,"

Now Willow crossed her arms, letting her resolve face turn into a look of concern.

"Well you're just gonna have to go," he stubbornly retaliated, still refusing to look her way

"Dammit Spike!"

Willow's demanding tone caused Spike's head to abruptly turn towards her. The red head points to herself.

"Resolve face,"

Sighing, he pulled out an envelope from inside his suit jacket and handed it to his best friend. Willow frowned as she took it from him.

"It came this morning,"

He turned his gaze back to the window, watch all the cars and people walk by.

"All this time and now she wants to 'talk'," he said, letting a small sarcastic laugh escape

Willow's jaw hit the floor as she read the letter and who it was from. Looking puzzled and then angry. Who did she think she was? Running off like that and not a single word to anyone. And now she expected him to drop everything and go and meet her.

"She can't seriously that you would,"

Shrug.

"You know what she's like, prissy little daddy's girl, expects everyone to do as she says...bitch," he spat

"That same bitch you once loved with your heart and soul,"

"Yeah, until she decided we weren't what she wanted,"

Pause. She looked at him sympathetically. The blood that ran through his veins when speaking about her wasn't normal. It turned cold.

"What are you going to do?" she asked

Taking the letter from Willow, he scrunched it up.

"The bitch can rot in hell for all I care,"

William threw it into his briefcase, slamming it shut.

After the day she had, Buffy was glad to see a familiar face at her door. She was just eighteen year old school girl when she first her first love. He was a twenty two year old college boy and from the instant they first met sparks flew. In total they were together for two years. Parents constantly interfering on Angel's side. But it wasn't just their parents causing problems. Angel wanted to join the army and Buffy, being totally in love with him simply hated the thought. They started arguing and there was violence both ways. They both knew it wasn't healthy for either of them.

Flashback.

_A younger Buffy watched all the colour drain from her boyfriend's face. He nodded and said how sorry he was. Brow knitted as she continued to study his face. Eventually the call ended. Tears in his golden brown eyes he looked to her._

"_Angel...what's wrong?"_

_Trembled sigh._

"_A friend of mine. His kid died last night... Jesus, we never really saw eye to eye but he doesn't deserve this,"_

"_Is he ok?"_

_He just gave her a look._

"_Obviously not,"_

_Yet another sigh. Dreading what he was about to say._

"_I have to go to LA for the funeral but... I think it's a good idea that we go our separate ways,"_

_Buffy looked stunned at this._

"_I don't believe I'm hearing this,"_

_She stood up. Tears streaming down her young face._

"_I'm sorry. Buffy, you know how much I love you. It kills me to say this,"_

"_Then don't. Who are you to tell me what's right for me? You think I haven't thought about this?"_

"_I'm trying to do what's right here, okay? I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart. I can't carry on treating you like this,"_

_She scoffed._

"_Heart? You have a heart?"_

"_Don't," he warned_

_She threw her arms up in the air._

"_Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry. You know what? I didn't know that I got a choice in that. I want my life to be with you,"_

"_I don't,"_

_Angel hated doing this but he knew it was the right thing for both of them._

"_You don't want to be with me? I can't believe you're breaking up with me,"_

_He grabbed her arm and stroked her cheek._

"_It doesn't mean that I don't love you..."_

"_How am I suppose to stay away from you?" she choked_

"_The army. I'm going to the army,"_

End of flashback.

Buffy smiled as she opened the door.

"Angel,"

Buffy hugged him and he returned the hug.

"Hey, you look well,"

She showed him in.

"So do you,"

She held up a half empty bottle of 2003 Poderi Luigi Einaudi Piemonte Barbera wine. He shook his head.

"Driving," he explained

Angel only stayed for an hour but boy did they talk. She told him about how Riley had cheated and her new job with an extremely moody boss. He added that he once had a friend like that who punched someone for just looking at him. Drawing comparisons. He told how he had been promoted and met this woman called Nina. Buffy found it hard to keep her jealously under wraps but she knew that they could never be together again.

By Thursday had come around things with Riley seemed to have cooled down. Or so she thought. As she waved good morning to Andrew, he called out to her.

"Miss Summers,"

She turned back to reception, noting the big bouquet of flowers that sat on the front desk.

"Buffy," she corrected

"Buffy, these came this morning,"

He pushed them towards her. She gave a bright smile.

"Ooh, flowers. My lucky day, huh?"

Taking the card that sat neatly on the ribbon, she read the note. Smile faded. Placing the card down on the table, Buffy just said two words.

"Burn them,"

Not noticing Riley in the far corner.

Although the woman could be annoying sometimes, she didn't half know how to make coffee. On the way back from her break is when her day started to turn horribly wrong. Riley came running up to her.

"Buffy!" he shouted

Turned to face him, anger shining in her eyes.

"How did you find me?-Wait don't answer that, just go,"

Not glancing back she made her way back to the office. Her ex hot on her heels.

"Buffy! Come on now, stop,"

He reached her, panting. Desperate for her to just talk to him.

"You can't just walk away from this!...I love you,"

Buffy scoffed as she neared the top of the stairs. Now it was her turn to shake her head.

"You wouldn't know love if it jumped up and bit you on the ass. Your the one who decide that you needed your kicks elsewhere, so go,"

She walked off towards the office. What would it take to get her to listen to him? He rolled his eyes and followed her.

"No, its not that easy, I can't just turn my feeling off for you,"

Buffy opened the door and slammed it shut, smiling wide at her boss as Riley shouted through the door.

"You can't ignore me forever, Buffy!"

Mr Harper raised his scared brow at the door.

"Whose that?"

"Oh (rolls her eyes) he's my ex,"

"Bad break up?" he questioned

She lowered her head and whispered.

"He cheated on me...with hookers,"

_That jerk! How could he treat a beautiful woman like Buffy like that _he thought. The brown haired, well muscled man banged on the wooden door. Silence and then he continued to bang on the door.

"Buffy!"

The noise was beginning to annoy William. Cup in hand he went over to the door and swung it open.

"I need to speak to Buffy,"

Riley tried to push past the bleach blonde but failed. He pushed Riley out the doorway.

"I think you better simmer down mate, I don't appreciate you hassling my employee,"

Huff.

"I'm not hassling her, (looks over Mr Harper's head to Buffy) I just want to talk to you,"

Scoff.

"I don't want to talk to you,"

"See, now if you just toddle off like a good farm boy then I won't have to get a law suit on you," he warned

Buffy watched on at the confrontation. Riley was getting angry.

"This has nothing to do with you! Now move!"

Riley pushed past him and was successful this time. He made his way over to her.

"Buf-"

Riley was rudely interrupted by a warm liquid being poured over his head. The offending person grinned. Buffy gasped.

"Oh my god," she said, trying not to laugh

"You have any idea how much this suit cost!" he shouted

William pouted and looked sadly at his cup.

"Look, you've gone and made me waste a perfectly good cup of caffeine,"

"You-your crazy, you know that,"

Pause.

"Probably...shall I get my security buddies to come show you out or have I made myself clear?"

He glanced at Buffy, seeing her amusement at the whole thing.

"Crystal,"

He stormed off down the stairs. People staring at him.

"Toodles," William shouted

Buffy's expression turned serious. The boss entered the room, still pouting at his cup. _God, those lips are to die for _her nosy self thought.

_Shut up!_ Her quiet self said back. Shaking her head to rid the thoughts, she now stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"I was doing perfectly fine without you,"

"Sure you were but hello (shakes cup) I wasted my coffee on captain cardboard. Now you can either kiss my feet orrrrrrrrrrrrr get me another cup,"

"What?" she exasperated

"Kiss feet or coffee,"

He pushed the cup to her. Looking to his nicely polished shoes, she scrunched her nose up in disgust and snatched the cup off him. Mr Harper watched as she left the room. Smile on his face.

There had been an eerie silence between Buffy and Mr Harper. She was absolutely fuming from the events of the morning. The way he spoke to her was like she was his slave. That really did get on her nerves. To top things off he made things worse by throwing the coffee over Riley. She also hated the way he came in strutting about like he owned the place. Well in a few years maybe it would be but not now. Throughout the day, William had made a point of avoiding her, knowing he would have to admit he was wrong and that was something he hated to do. Buffy, on the other hand had decided that two could play at his game. Constantly doing things that she knew would wind him up.

Everyone had gone home. Mr Harper insisted that they stayed late to get the last of the paperwork done, much to Buffy's disagreement. He happily worked on his computer. Table littered with stick it notes. Leaning over, he took a file off the table, sleeve of his jacket getting stuck to one. Frowning as he set his sleeve free. A few minutes later it happened again. Buffy walked through the door to see him smacking the table.

"What are you doing?" she said, raising a brow

Ripping them all off in annoyance, William's nostrils flared.

"I swear, stick it notes are planning world domination,"

In the bin. She laughed and laughed but the look on his face said he was completely serious. Steadying her voiced she spoke.

"How do you know they didn't have important information on?"

"I'm not stupid,"

Snort.

"You could of fooled me,"

Did she just call him stupid? Marching over to the filing cabinet, flinging one open.

"You want stupid? (pulls out a handful of files) this has got to be one of the stupidest systems I have ever come across,"

Oh so he wanted to play this game? She stepped closer to him.

"Just so you know pink is a gay colour,"

She pointed to his shirt.

"Gay? Gay! I'm far from that, love!"

"I'm not your _love,"_

Chuckle.

"No, you're not, you were white bread's bint but you weren't good enough,"

He clicked his tongue and grinned. Suddenly all the anger from the past two weeks of him being rude and sardonic flashed through her and she slapped him hard across the cheek.

"How dare you,"

Glaring at her, rubbing his cheek.

"You know I never really liked you anyway...you have stupid hair,"

"That's the best you can do? At least I don't have an obsession with statues,"

She grabbed the small statue from the desk, waving it in front of his face.

"Get your hands 'ff that, its the Ramadan effigy, my personal collection,"

He snatched the statue from her, rolling his eyes. Buffy's interest perked up. The what and who?

"Oh, huh. Aren't you Mister Dicey Semantics. Let me see," she said, indignantly

She grabbed the statue back from William. He looked angry, tried to grab it back, and they both pulled at it.

"Give it!"

"No, you give it!"

Buffy began smacking his hand with her free hand.

"Ow! Ow!"

He tried to fend off her smacking hand with his other hand. In the other room Mr Giles heard the commotion and decided to see what the fuss was all about. When he got there he was shocked to see the pair fighting over a statue.

"What on earth is going on?"

They stopped fighting but both still held the statue.

He had never witnessed something so childish in all his life. Buffy sat at one end of the sofa and William at the other end. Arms crossed. Taking his glasses off, cleaning them and then placing them back on, Rupert paced in front of them.

"How could you be so childish? In this establishment we expect nothing but mature people who our clients rely on. Tell me, what if a client had walked in on that ghastly display? Or worse one of the senior partners?"

Silence.

"I am thoroughly disappointed in you, William,"

"What? She is the one who started it,"

Buffy sat forward.

"Excuse me?! I wasn't the one who said I wasn't good enough!"

"You called me gay!"

Giles slammed a book down on the table.

"Enough! I do not care who started it just apologize to each other and be done with it or do I have to treat you like children?"

They both huffed and looked at each other.

Friday, mid morning. Mr Harper was at a meeting with Mr Travis. Leaving Buffy to yet more paper work. After their scene last night, this morning things were surprisingly civil. Trying to write but no ink left the pen. Frowning, she scribbled some more but nothing came out. Huff.

_I'm sure pens have something against me. No more pens on my desk. Great_ she thought_._

The blonde got up and remember that Willow had got a pen from Mr Harper's drawer the other day. As she walked over to the desk, Buffy admired the view.

"He won't miss one pen," she said to herself

What she saw inside this drawer shocked her more than anything. It was a picture frame. In it was the most beautiful little girl she had ever lay her eyes on. Sat on a towel at the beach. Smiling up at the camera. Buffy took hold of the frame and studied it more. She had chestnut brown hair, sparkling blue eyes. The eyes. This was his daughter. Who knew such a hard faced man could create such an angel. Smiling slightly as she ran her fingers over the glass as if she was touching her face.

"You're so pretty," she murmured

Mr Harper walked in and saw the frame in her hand. Nostrils flared. All anger burning inside of him.

Sorry this was such a long chapter but i had so much i wanted to put in and also i havent updated in a while so i guess that justifies it. So what do you think? What was your favourite part? What do you think will happen next? Please please review! And thank you so much to the people who have already done so :) you guys are the army that keeps me going.


	4. Heartache

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

**Chapter four: Heartache**

Mr Harper walked in and saw the frame in her hand. Nostrils flared. All anger burning inside of him. Marching up to Buffy, William grabbed the photo frame from her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he barked, placing the frame back in its place

"I-I didn't, I was just-" she stuttered

"Just going through my bloody stuff WITHOUT asking me?"

She shook her head.

"No! It wasn't like that, I swear,"

His eyes shone with such anger that it scared the blonde. And it evidently showed on her face.

"Oh, you swear? Just a quick snoop around. So who are you really huh? Work for the papers? Thought you could dig up somethin' big and juicy on me?"

Silence.

"ANSWER ME!" he screamed, slammed his fist on the table, causing Buffy to jump

She was terrified. As if he realised what he was doing was wrong, William gave Buffy a long, angry look before taking his jacket and storming out the room. A single tear dropped onto her cheek.

William tap his foot in the elevator, waiting impatiently for the doors to open. When he did, he strode past Owen and straight to the car park.

"Will!" Owen shouted

Nothing. Running after his cousin, Owen came to a halt at William's Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. Dark clouds began to ensemble in the sky. The distant rumble of thunder ironically fit William's mood.

"Will, wait up,"

The blonde flung the door open and banged it shut as he sat in and put on his seat belt.

"Not now, Owen,"

Something about his mood seemed odd. Taking the keys, he started up the car.

"What's going on?" Owen questioned

"Look, I said not now!" he snapped, speeding out of the car park.

There was only one person who knew what had happened and he had every intention of finding out.

He had no time to wait for the lift. Besides he needed a workout. There was only one occasion Owen had seen his cousin like this and that was when his wife decided to walk out on William. He was angry, upset and the only thing that kept him going was his daughter. Stopping by the lobby, Harmony gave him a quizzical look.

"Howdy, Owen!" Andrew greeted

Owen caught a glimpse of blonde hair and high heels rushing towards the staff room. Harmony opened her mouth but he raised his hand up.

"Tell me later," he breathed

Then he was off again. Andrew sighed contently.

"What is so fascinating about Bunny anyway?" she huffed

Sigh.

"He's so manly,"

The blonde stared at her co worker in disbelief. She pushed him and his spinning chair away from her.

"HEY! Just for the record her name is Buffy,"

Roll of the eyes.

"Like I care,"

Back at the staff room, Buffy sat on one of the chairs, flicking through a magazine. Coffee on the table, half gone. None of the words or images really sinking in. Owen breathed a sigh and sat opposite her.

"Buffy," he started

Lifting her eyes to meet his she gave him a small smile.

"If you want Mr Harper then...I actually don't know where he is,"

"Oh, that's ok, I bumped into him and we barely exchanged words (pauses) he seemed upset about something,"

She crossed one leg over the other. Head looking to the ceiling for an instant, bringing her eyes back to him, shrugging as she did so.

"I don't know,"

She stood up and moved towards the sink. Owen sighed with frustration. As much as he didn't want to upset anyone any further, Buffy was starting to annoy him with her fake not knowing anything routine. She was a fairly nice girl. Owen knew that there was a possibility that his cousin would do something stupid. Deciding to push the issue just a little bit further he approached her.

"Ok, I'm the first to admit that he's an extremely passionate guy but...he doesn't just fly off the wall and go shootin' off in his car for nothing, so...what happened?"

Pause.

"Maybe I have something to do with that,"

"How?"

Yet another sigh.

"I was looking for a pen and I came across a photo, of a little girl,"

"Bollocks!" he shouted

Owen smoothed his hair out and led the blonde back to the chair, whilst Buffy looked worried. She knew by both reactions that this little girl was a sensitive subject but Buffy had none of the full facts. She was about to, at least receive some. A reassuring hand was on her arm. Owen struggled to tell her. What if this was the wrong choice in telling her, since they hardly knew Buffy.

"What is it?" Buffy asked, catching the uneasiness in his eyes

Owen looked her directly in the eye.

"She's dead," he whispered

Big green eyes widened at this bombshell. No wonder he was so uptight and moody about everything. Unable to stop the tears.

"Oh god, I had no idea," she sniffed

"Not a lot of people do. Will is a private person, pretty much keeps himself to himself...tries to fool everyone that he's this strong person who can deal with anything but that's not the case," Owen explained, frowning

Sniff. He rubbed her arm to offer some sort of solace. Buffy abruptly stood and began to fix her make up.

"I have to find him. Explain. Apologize. All of the above,"

Bag over shoulder. Keys at the ready.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, the likelihood of him biting your head off is pretty high, it's best if I go,"

Buffy shook her head, negatively.

"No, this is my mess and even if it takes me all afternoon to find him then I'm doing it,"

As she made her way out, Owen called her back over.

"Buffy...I know where he'll be,"

Will emerged from the mist-enveloped morning, trudging through the graveyard. Dirt crunched under his boots as mournful thoughts swirled in his mind. The realization of Violet's death hacked at his mind, under he clamped them shut. His pace remained unfaltering. A slight drizzle fell upon the eroding stones of the graveyard. Somewhere in the depths of the forest surrounding it, an owl hooted. Overcast reigned the sky as Will saw Violet's grave. His feet drove him toward the stone, but his mind wanted his legs to remain stock still, away from the grave. The grave was wet with rain. Will gently put his right hand on the top and a roll of thunder growled in the distance. His eyes focused on the words of sorrow engraved onto the tomb. His face was disrupted as sadness overtook his emotions. He threw himself onto the grave, tears leaking from his eyes like a broken water faucet. Will began to doubt religion, doubt any believe in any superior power. Anyone with a heart would not do this to him, would not deprive him of his daughter.

The rain batted on the wind shield like there was no tomorrow. A whole hour gone just to get there through all the traffic. Pulling up at the big, iron gates, Buffy instantly saw his car parked on the other side of the road. She carefully stepped out of her car, locked it up and walked quickly, under the dryness of her big, silver umbrella. Ten minutes later, there he was standing oh so still. Hands in the pockets of his jacket. Soaked. Another rumble of thunder.

_Just say your sorry and make sure he's ok_ she thought, coming to a halt less than half a metre away. Leafs crunching beneath her. William heard this but didn't acknowledge them. His posture was stiff and head bent down slightly. Eyes roaming over him. Standing just a bit closer so that they were both covered, Buffy spoke in a soft tone.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I had no idea..."

Looking at him, hoping that he would at least look at her but that wasn't the case. He just stared at the headstone. The grass. Anything but Buffy's face. Scared that he would breakdown. Turning on her heel, she began to walk away.

"I'll just go,"

"How did you find me?" his quiet voice stopped Buffy from walking away

Now the golden haired assistant was back in her original position.

"Were a good forty-five minutes away from the office," he added

"Owen. He told me you'd be here. Told me that (glanced to the stone) Violet was dead...are you going to go shouting at him for telling me?" she asked, fretful of his response

To her surprise, he shook his head. A ghost of a smile graced his lips.

"She use to love playing with her ponies and barbies but the one thing she played with the most was her stuffed rabbits,"

William laughed slightly at this memory and Buffy smiling along with him. But the sadness laced his normally gruff voice. No hiding that.

"It was Easter and pops was looking after Vi. So I decided to dress as the Easter Bunny,"

"I would of paid to see that," Buffy giggled

For the first time since she arrived, William tossed her a feigned warning glance. Rolling his eyes, he continued.

"There I was hopping into the house, basket full of goodies an whatnot and she came running up to me, dad in toe, shouting "I told you so, see!" but then she stopped right in front of me, arms folded and a face like a vamp "Daddy, I didn't know you were the bunny..." Even then she knew it was me and I didn't even speak,"

The rain continued to pour.

"Week later she had a seizure and that's when we found out she had Leukaemia,"

The tears welled up. That was awful. His daughter was only three when she died and it had obviously hit her boss hard. Wiping them away, she composed herself.

"Where's her mother? I mean...I haven't seen anyone around, unless she's dead too (pause) is she dead?"

A sarcastic chuckle escaped his lips.

"No, but she might as well be,"

Gasp. He really just said that?

"Mr Harper, that's a horrible thing to say about the mother of your child," she said, slightly irked

Head snapped round. Blue eyes burned into hers. Flared up with anger.

"Not when the so-called mother up an left a four month old baby alone in the house. Now you understand why I hate the bloody chit?"

Nostrils flared. Buffy's eyes grew wide. What kind of a woman just leaves? William looked up to the sky and let the tears fall, while she stood in silence. A tiny sniffle sounded. Her slender hand held his shaking hand and awkwardly brushed her thumb against his soft skin. He was going to question her but the feeling of her fingers laced through his was too nice.

_Wait, nice? We need go over this she is your bloody assistant! You stupid pilock, keep it strictly professional _he thought and softly pulled his hand away.

Buffy was disappointed but knew it was wrong.

_It was purely just to comfort him...but it did feel nice _she thought.

The rain suddenly stopped and the sun began to shine, creating the brightest rainbow either one of them had ever seen.

"It'll be okay,"

He smiled at that. She was trying to cheer him up and it was working, slightly. All he had done was be rude to her and ordering she did this and that . That made William feel indescribably bad. Umbrella down, Buffy pointed at his whole suit.

"Um...have you seen the state of your suit?"

Buffy wrinkled her nose at the state of him. Casting his eyes to the offending clothing, William growled irritably and rolled his eyes.

"Luckily, I can just go get changed cos the only meeting I have ain' til five, you should be getting' back though, don't want people thinkin' were up to no good now do we, pet?" he said

"No, no we wouldn't...are you gonna be okay?"

Reassuring nod.

"'m fine, just need a few,"

She squeezed his shoulder and smiled up at him, leaving with just a nod.

For the first time, Buffy actually felt a pang in her heart. How he coped with all that he had lost and the pressures of his work was beyond her.

Even a nice, clean suit couldn't hide his tiredness. For the most part of the afternoon he was thinking of ways to apologize to Buffy. Either way, however he worded it, it was something that had to be done. Tick tick. Tick tock. Elbows on the table. Hands neatly held together as if he were praying. The door swung open and William quickly stood up to greet the men.

"William," greeted Mr Travers

"Mr Travis, dad," he simply said

Rupert took a step towards the table and spoke softly.

"Are you ok?" Rupert asked

Nod.

"I'm good,"

His farther smiled and took a seat at the table. Mr Travers placed his dark brown briefcase on the table and readjusted his jacket. Tick tock.

"Shall we get this meeting started?"

William glanced at the clock. 5 pm. He abruptly stood up causing the other men to swing their heads towards him.

"There's something I have to do. Five minutes tops!" he said before running out the door

As soon as he left the office he spotted her, going down the stairs. Jogging to the top he shouted down to his assistant.

"Miss Summers!"

Buffy stopped mid step, turning towards the voice and smiling.

_I wonder what he wants?_ She thought.

"Did I forget something?" she asked

They both continued to walk down the stairs.

"No pet, I just well..."

William looked around. No one within hearing distance. If anyone heard him say this then they would think he was going soft. No matter how much it needed to be said. Buffy furrowed her brows as he did this. Now he pulled her to one side.

"W-well firstly I wanted to apologize for the way I have behaved towards you, treated you (sighs) I've been a complete wanker, so, yeah I-I'm sorry," he stuttered

She nodded with agreement.

"Yes you have but-"

"No buts, there was no excuse for it. An lastly I just wanted to thank you for this afternoon. You came and..."

He was unable to finish the sentence but gave Buffy the warmest look she had ever seen. She smiled in response.

"It's ok...anyway, shouldn't you get back to your meeting? I'm sure they have some rule of just running out in the middle of it," she teased

Chuckle.

"Yeah, they'll fire me if I'm gone any longer...see you Monday, love,"

"Bye,"

Buffy headed to the lift. She was use to him calling her pet but love? That was a step up.

This meeting had gone on for an hour already. Half of that was just standard stuff. Mr Travers put away his papers, leaning forward, he told the other attorneys the last topic of discussion.

"Finally, the senior partners are coming in on Monday,"

William rolled his eyes. Rupert sighed.

"What do they want? Can't they just disappear into a black hole or something?" he huffed

"Now, now, William, they are really not that bad," Rupert commented

Snort.

"Yeah and I'm the soddin' pope,"

Quentin smiled.

"Back to my original point, if I may. They will be going round the building in the morning and then they want us all in the board room, attorneys, assistants and receptionists so we can discuss the annual Wolfram and Hart party,"

TBC...

NEXT TIME: Buffy gets stuck. Will William's brash comments land him in hot water with the senior partners?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. So what do you think? What was your favourite part? What do you think will happen next? Please please review! And thank you so much to the people who have already done so :) you guys are the army that keeps me going.


	5. Senior partners

Disclaimers: All the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon.

**Chapter five: Senior partners**

Monday morning. A blonde haired woman, a rather attractive man and a fat, jolly looking man, along with Quentin Travers walked around the lobby as Buffy entered the building. The young man's eyes were instantly on her when she walked past. Her head turned to see him staring at her behind. Buffy looked at him quizzically before heading up the stairs. Mr Travers laughed as the woman slapped the man's arm.

"Lindsey! This is strictly business, not a gawking fest. Outside office hours I'm sure you could indulge in a bit of "fun","

Lindsey rubbed his arm and grinned.

"I plan on doing just that, Anya,"

The older man stood looking impatient. But because they were the big bosses he couldn't say anything.

"Mr McDonald. Miss Jenkins. Mr Holland. Would you like a beverage?" he asked

"That is such a great idea Mr Travers! " Anya exclaimed

Her quizzical looked had returned upon entering the office. Mr Harper was checking his hair, tie, heck, his whole appearance in the mirror. Nervously. Fluffing up the platinum locks but then smoothing them back down. Then stared at himself, frowning.

"I think I'm getting wrinkles," he stated

Now she frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not that old (pauses) are you?"

"Unless you classify twenty seven as old," he replied, absent-mindedly

No way he was twenty seven.

_Well, he's a good looking twenty seven_ she thought.

He sneezed and pulled a tissue from the box. Fabulous, he was heading for a cold.

"Dammit, now I'm gonna look like soddin' Rudolf," his muttered, blowing his nose

William couldn't stop looking around and fixing things. The blonde woman settled her coat on the coat-hanger. Walking over to the window, she watched as Mr Travers and company walked off to the staff room.

"Who are they?" Buffy asked, pointing outside the office

William stopped what he was doing for a second and cast a glance in the same direction.

"They are the senior partners,"

Questioning brow.

"Who?"

"Senior partners are the people who we all work for. Every single one of our collective arses (chuckles) and we (points to them both) have a meeting with them this afternoon,"

Beat. Buffy's jaw hit the floor.

"Does my suit look ok? I don' look like an idiot do I?" he continued

"Wait and just rewind a minute. By we, you mean us?"

"Not just us, the whole company...now answer my question!" he half squeaked, nervousness evident in his voice

If anyone had heard that, Mr Harper would''ve gone into hiding. Permanently. Eyes narrowed as she studied her boss with concern. It definitely wasn't good for him to get all worked up over this.

"You really look fine, but don't you think you should calm down?"

Sneeze. Buffy kept her eyes locked on him.

"I am calm. See, cool as a cucumber. Let me fill you in on what the meeting is about,"

He did just that. Mr Harper sounded more bunged up as the morning progressed. He hoped that his symptoms would disappear before the big meeting.

He was in desperate need for some down time but as it was the middle of the day he would just have to settle for a good old fashioned relax whilst tucking into his tuna pasta. Yum. Nose constantly running and blocked. Yet another migraine creeping up. Yep, this day was turning out to be a right good one. Not. Tapping the fork on the pot he watched as various staff members walked in and out. Each stopping in turn to say hello. Much to his dismay a certain blonde receptionist had found their way to the seat next to him.

"Hi, Mr Harper! So you all ready for this afternoon?"

Harmony's squeaky voice annoyed him even more.

"Yes...as a matter of fact, I have some work that needs doing," he stated with a sneeze

She looked down her cleavage and retrieved a tissue.

"Awwww, blondie bear has a cold,"

"I'm nobodies blondie anything," he said angrily

Harmony etched closer to William, in turn he moved away. She simply refused to let him go.

_Does this chit ever shut up? _He thought.

Half an hour later and she was _**still**_ there, talking to him. It was clear that he had no interest in what she was talking about. Shoes. The best bars. Oh, William knew he was attractive but when good looks attract airheads like Harmony that couldn't suss out that milk comes from cows, then well he cursed his looks. Damn despised them. The receptionist rolled her eyes as her nemesis walked in, shoving her cleavage near enough into his face in an attempt to distract him.

_Finally, a real woman _he thought.

He growled and pushed himself off the sofa and hastily made his way over the the other blonde. Harmony shot daggers at Buffy, leaving the room.

The boardroom was quite possibly the biggest boardroom Buffy had ever seen. There glasses and jugs of water going round. They both sat down. Mr Harper clearly agitated. Anya stepped into the room and greeted Mr Harper with a hug.

"Look at you! Still as sexy as ever!" she purred

Buffy glanced at her boss. No wonder he was in such a position of power. He slept his way up there. The senior partner turned to Buffy.

"And you must be Miss Summers...Don't worry, as much as I would love for Mr Harper to give me endless amount of orgasms, he would never allow that to happen," she said, bluntly

Nose wrinkled up in disgust.

_Way too much info there _Buffy thought.

"I would but it would be extremely unprofessional an' I'm afraid you're just too much woman for me to handle," William grinned

Wide smile. Anya patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't you know it,"

As Lindsey and the others started to drift in, William let out an almighty sneeze, causing everyone to look at him. Anya backed off. He cursed and wiped his nose. Lindsey made his way over to the attorney and his assistant.

"Mr Harper," he greeted, shaking the man's hand firmly

"Mr McDonald,"

His blue eyes now landed on the lady sat next to him. Taking a hold of Buffy's golden hand, he planted a soft kiss to her knuckles. Her cheeks turned bright red.

"Lindsey McDonald...blush suits you,"

Mr Harper rolled his eyes. He did this all the time. Flirt with a woman. Bed them and then once he got what he wanted he'd discard them like he never knew them.

"Uh, thanks,"

Harmony looked so upset and uptight at this scene. She slumped back in her chair next to Andrew.

"How come she gets all the hot guys falling at her feet?" she huffed

"You're just jealous,"

"Am not," she hissed

Lindsey sat on the desk, eyes roaming Buffy's body and William knew every little, nasty thought that ran right through his head. What he'd do to her. How he would pleasure her in every which way. But when it came to the thought of Lindsey getting his evil hands on _his _assistant, he felt a raging jealously coursing through his veins. Buffy giggled at something he said. Lindsey looked at the blonde woman through his thick eyelashes. Cheeky but adorable grin always pulled them in. Eyes narrowed.

_Wow, this guy is really hot. I wonder if he would like to come to mine for a nightcap? _Her nosy self thought

_OMG! You've only just met the guy and already you wanna have a 'night cap' with him. Jeez there is no getting away from you sometimes _her shy self responded

"So, what's a beautiful woman like you, working for such an ass like him? And he ALWAYS swaggers around saying 'Hey you! Do as I soddin' say'" Lindsey said, in a very good English accent

She couldn't help but laugh at that. Mr Harper glared at them both. Buffy abruptly stopped whilst Lindsey chuckled. She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry... but,"

She burst out laughing again. Huff.

Cough. Lindsey turned to see Mr Holland stood there in the door way with Mr Giles and the rest of the force.

"If we could all take our seats and maybe we could begin," Mr Holland said

Everyone did as they were told. Allowing himself a small smile as he and the fellow members of the senior partners stood at the top of the table. Mr Harper sat looking like the attorney that he was.

"Miss Jenkins,"

Holland indicated for her to start. Stepping forward, Miss Jenkins got straight to the point.

"Well, it is that time of year again folks. The annual Wolfram and Hart party. Saturday, 12th of July, for which we need to pick someone to plan. Andrew, kindly wrote all of your names down on little bits of paper and put them in this rather attractive hat...lets just hope no rabbits come hopping out,"

Anya's voice was full of seriousness and Lindsey chuckled. Glare. She clapped her hands together.

"We will hold a meeting this time next week to see what plans you have made. Ok! Mr Rayne, do the honours,"

The man in the middle of the table took the hat, shook it around a little and dug his hand into it. Everyone waited on baited breath, hoping that it wasn't them. Rustle. Rustle.

"Come on!" someone called out

He finally pulled out a piece, gently unfolding it to reveal the name.

"Looks like the lovely Miss Summers will be doing the planning this year," Mr Rayne called

What? She couldn't plan a party. And especially one for some of the most important people in this business. In a week?! Her boss caught her nerves and patted her shoulder, leaning forward he whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine," he reassured

Yeah, right. Did he think she was super woman?

She was chosen to do something important. Something that could show just how much she could actually do. They were the last few to leave the room. Anger overcome him but Mr Harper refused to let it show. At least until he was sure no one else was around. Lindsey walked past him and he grabbed his arm taking him off to one side.

"My, someone is touchy," Lindsey commented

"I'm only going to say this once, so pin back those lug holes of yours and listen up,"

Blue eyes met a pair of icy eyes.

"I'm not gonna let you treat Miss Summers like the rest of the women you got trailin' behind you. I'm warning you, if I see you sniffin' around her...you'll be sorry," he snarled, grabbing onto Lindsey's shirt

Chuckle.

"I'm sorry, but that's down to Buffy, not you (pauses) if we do get it on and I have myself a _**real **_good time then, well who am I to deny her that?"

Hands ripped away. Shirt crumpled. He was all for punching the stupid git and he would've if Mr Holland hadn't walked past them.

"Gentlemen," he nodded

"Have a nice day,"

Lindsey smirked before walking away.

Buffy and his father were talking outside his office. She expressed how nervous she was of making a mistake with the party. Giles simply told her that she had nothing to be worried about and that if she ever needed help with it then to not hesitate in coming to him. Meanwhile, William had stormed past them lay on the leather sofa. Every time he tried to get up the room would spin round and he would plop back down. So he opted for just lying there and waiting for it to pass. Hand rubbing his temple. The door opened and that was when all hell broke loose.

"Mr Harper!" Buffy called, straight to his side

She was quickly followed by Rupert. He placed a hand on his forehead.

"Christ, William, you are burning up," his voice full of concern

"'M fine, really, just a cold," William mumbled

Buffy copied Rupert's actions and flinched off the heat coming from him. He was really sick.

"A cold that could turn worse. Take some Aspirin and go to bed,"

Slowly sitting up. Not going as dizzy now. He shook his head.

"I'm not going home. Far too much work to do," he responded

William stood up and wobbled to his desk.

"Work can wait until you are better. You know with the way you are you cannot afford to take any risks," his father added

Sneeze. He ignored them. She knew he was ill but that was just rude. Buffy went into his coat pocket and pulled out his car key. Stepping towards him she jangled them.

"Go home,"

She placed them in his hands.

"Since when was it your job to tell me-"

"As your assistant it's my job to make sure your okay," she interrupted him

Rupert nodded.

"And I do not think your clients would be best pleased if you started sneezing all over them,"

Growl. Rubbing his head yet again.

"Oh, so you two are gangin' up on me now?"

"William, we are concerned, that is all,"

"Don't make me drive you," Buffy said, giving him her 'I mean it' look

Rolling his eyes, he looked defeated.

"Fine..." he mumbled

Rupert handed him his things and walked to his car, leaving Buffy to start planning the party.

Tuesday morning. All alone and faced with planning this party. She didn't know the first thing about planning anything. Buffy was the type of woman who organised something but then it went all pear shape. But where to start? Pulling out a piece of plain paper, Buffy drew a spider diagram and wrote in the middle 'Themes'.

_I wonder how Mr Harper's doing? _She thought.

_Probably all wrapped up and in that bed of his..._ her nosy self answered.

God. If she never stopped worrying about him then she'd never get any of this planning done. Taking a deep breath, Buffy set pen to paper once more.

A bar. Lights were flashing and music sounded. The DJ was testing the sound system out. A man wearing a pair of denim jeans and a bright yellow shirt stood behind the bar, restocking the shelves. Humming a song to himself. The phone rang. He signalled for the music to be cut and answered.

"Chanteurs de charme. The bar of stars,"

"Hey Lorne," Buffy greeted

Gasp of delight.

"Oh my sweet cinnamon bun, what on Elton John's earth can I help you with?" Lorne asked

Giggle. He always said things like this.

"Well, I'm planning a party for work and I was wondering if we could hold it at the club?"

Fingers crossed.

"A party you say? NO! you idiot! put it there!" he shouted to a man at the stage

Gulp.

"Sorry bout that hunnie, do carry on,"

"Yeah...I have all the details here,"

"OK, pumpkin. When can you come?"

Pause.

"7:30 PM, Thursday?"

"Done deal sweetie,"

Lorne put the phone down. Wide grin on his face.

He itched to do anything other than sit around being sick. Blank wrapped tightly around himself, William sat watching the TV. Mountain of tissue boxes at his side. Sneeze.

"Bloody hell," he sniffed, tossing the used tissue into the trash can

He didn't care how he felt tomorrow. He was going to work regardless. No way could he sit around any longer. Curled up on the sofa, he soon drifted off into a slumber. Only to be woken by a knock at the door. Growling and muttering to himself, he answered it to see Faith. Wide smile on her face, she entered whilst avoiding him. No way did she want to end up like that.

"You look like death warmed up...just don't go givin' it to me, ya hear?" she warned

Snort.

"So you just came here to annoy the heck out of me, not to see how I was? How charming,"

His jogging bottoms pulled up as he sat down.

"Come on, Willy. Don't be like that,"

"Don' call me that," he growled

Faith fished something out of her pocket and sat down next to him, handing the box over to him.

"G told me to give you these,"

Shake. Sniff. Sneeze. These should do the trick.

"I'm your buddie Spike, course I care...wanna watch some TV?" she asked, raised brow

Grunt.

"Take that as a yes then,"

Half an hour later, They were still sat in the same positions. Only this time Spike had fallen asleep. Carefully moving so she didn't disturb the slumbering man, Faith went to the kitchen, wrote a note and left him.

Thursday. No one was expecting Mr Harper to be back yet. Cold and all he rolled in dead on nine. Buffy gave him this whole 'You should be in bed resting' lecture and he just grinned. Luckily he only had two appointments all day so he could kick back and relax. To Mr Harper's amusement, he watched his assistant run around all morning. The afternoon? Well, she spent that finalising her paperwork.

So it was the end of the day. Buffy was tired and drained from all the running around. Just as she was walking to her car, the heel on her shoe snapped. Oh great. Thank god her plans were all sorted for Lorne tonight. Stepping into her car, she dumped all of her stuff to the back with an aggravated huff. Key in the ignition. The car started but then came to a halt. Chugging.

"Oh, no. Don't do this!" she exclaimed

Try again. Still nothing. William stepped outside the building and headed towards his own car, noticing the black smoke that had started to come out of the bonnet of Buffy's car. Buffy whimpered and hit her head on the wheel causing the horn to go off. Locking his belongings away, he jogged over to the offending item just as Buffy stepped back out. Horrified look on her face.

"Is everything all right, pet?" he asked

Whimper.

"No. No it's not! My car has broken down. I have a meeting at the other end of town tonight and to top it off, my shoe broke!"

She didn't need this, especially right now. Buffy felt like crying. Turning to William, she pouted and frowned.

"What am I going to do now!" Buffy exasperated

_Can't just leave the poor chit here...look at that lip _he thought. William looked to his watch, then to the car and then to the distressed woman beside him. Only one course of action. Jacket off. Tie off. Sleeves rolled up. He handed his thing to a very confused blonde.

"I can take a look at it for you,"

"But your suit,"

"Not a problem,"

Beaming. Lifting up the bonnet, he was suddenly hit by the smoke, covering his suit and face. Buffy looked sheepish.

"Or maybe not,"

Now she had gone and ruined his day. Someone drove past, pointed and shouted "Biskquits!" at William. His suit was dirty already so how was a bit more going to harm it? Hands wiped. He dialled a number on his cellphone. Five minutes later, William turned back to an even more depressed looking Buffy.

"I've called my mechanic. He'll be here soon,"

Sigh.

"Thanks,"

Silence.

Low and behold. Fifteen minutes later and a coloured bald man pulled up in the Wolfram and Hart car park. Greeting William with a brief hand shake.

"Hey man, hows it hangin'?" the man asked

"Not so good, Gunn,"

Gunn took one look at the car and pulled a face at it.

"Woah, what happened here?"

The other blonde raised her hand.

"I just started it and then poof. It stopped. Please tell me you can fix it?"

Well, the truth was he couldn't be sure but best to look first. So they stood by and watched as Gunn looked. Coming out not looking so happy.

"What? Is it bad?"

Nod.

"The whole engine is gonna need replacing but I advice you to get a new car,"

Another whimper. Eyes went wide. She need her car. She couldn't go anywhere without it. William looked sympathetically. The Mechanic whipped out his pad, wrote down a number and handed it to Buffy.

"This guy does top notch deals on new cars. I'm sorry I couldn't fix it for you,"

"Thanks," she muttered

Gunn drove off saying bye to William after he had taken all of Buffy's belongings out. She just wanted to find a nice hole and hide for the rest of her life. She hadn't even noticed him going to his car and pack her stuff in. Hobbling to him. She looked baffled as he opened the passengers side open for her.

"Hop in, love. I can drive you to yours and to your meeting if you like," he offered

Blink.

"Mr Harper, you've done enough already, trust me. I couldn't impose on you like that,"

Smile.

"Just hop in and have away with it will ya?"

Ok. No arguing with him. It's not like he was an axe murderer or anything. Buffy smiled back and sat in the car, waiting for him to get in too. Seat belts on.

"Thanks, again,"

Huff.

"That's ok. Just one more thing,"

She looked at him.

"It's Spike outside of work,"

Spike. What a weird name.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while i've had MAJOR writer's block. So what do you think? What was your favourite part? What do you think will happen next? Please please review! And thank you so much to the people who have already done so :) you guys are the army that keeps me going.


End file.
